Morganville's Future
by jujulovesjello
Summary: It's a normal day in Myrnin's lab, Claire and Micheal are helping out while Shane just seems to be pissing off Myrnin, but what happens when Micheal and Shane get taken on an unexpected trip? However, the bigger question is will they ever make it back?
1. Chapter 1

**Shane's POV**

_What the fuck was that?_ I fumbled to catch my balance as my weight was thrown forward. As I was catching myself, something crashed into my back hard and fast. I landed face first into a patch of grass with something on top of me. This really wasn't my day. A groan erupted as Micheal rolled off me. "Next time, Shane" he said. "Don't piss Myrnin off." I pushed myself up once I had caught my breath.

"You think he did this on purpose?" I asked even though I already knew the answer. Micheal didn't even bother to answer it.

"Let's just hope nothing really bad has happened first, then we can decide our revenge, okay?" I rolled my eyes.

"Haven't heard that one before, smart-ass."

"See? I always knew you were jealous of my brains, not my looks" Micheal joked, batting his eyelashes. I slugged him.

"Taken." I pointed out. "Besides, I wouldn't go for you even if I was interested. I'd rather be forever alone than have Eve shove coffee beans up my ass for the rest of my life because I took you away from her." Micheal laughed, and nodded in agreement.

"Good point. Now, let's get going before Claire tries to strangle Myrnin for teleporting us somewhere." I quickly followed Micheal as we headed towards town. Earlier we had been at Myrnin's lab helping Claire with a project. Of course, Myrnin was there as well helping when that son of a bitch "accidentally" pushed us into the machine we were working on, and pushed the START button. Although it might have been after I had broken three bottles with liquid in them, and yelled at Myrnin that the idea of teleportation for humans was some serious bullshit. Point proven though, it was not because now Micheal and I were on the far side of Morganville where many people even vampires alike avoided. And trust me, we didn't come walking.

Micheal suddenly stopped as we rounded back to civilization. Humans bustled around us with a few vampires sticking out of the crowd. Not many of course since it was daytime, and the sun was high in the air. "Shane?" He said so quietly I almost missed it. "Does something look odd to you?" I frown before sweeping my gaze to left, and then to the right. Well shit. We were in Morganville alright, but not the Morganville we knew. Shit, shit, shit...fuck!

**Micheal's POV**

There wasn't many places I recognized as I roamed the streets, Shane following after me just as confused. Had Myrnin teleported us to a different town? Or was I just losing my mind? I was still walking when Shane finally said something. "Looks like we're not in Kansas anymore." I cracked a small grin. It was just like Shane to always crack jokes in the worst of times.

"Doesn't look like it, Dorothy" I replied before turning to him. "Any ideas?" Shane tapped his forehead, and then pointed at me.

"You're the one with the brains apparently."

"Knock it off, dumbass" I said. Shane shrugged.

"Want to try, and find the house? I mean, if we are even still in Morganville!" I nodded. I started walking again, but a few minutes later stopped again.

"You don't happen to know which way we should be heading, do you?" I asked realizing that since Morganville has changed, so had the streets, and layout of buildings.

"Do I look like a tour guide?" Shane asked.

"You're right. You'd suck as a tour guide," I said with a chuckle before returning to matters at hand. "But seriously, man. I have no-" BAM! In a flash I turned around, and caught a boy about six years old in my arms.

"Let me go!" He cried out fiercely, his grip frighteningly strong. I let go of him as quickly as I had caught him. He took a few steps back to look me in the eye. He was a tall boy, maybe actually seven or eight with light brown hair, and big baby blue eyes. In fact, if his nose's shape was changed a little, and he had the right hair, and eye coloring, he kind of reminded me of Jason, Eve's brother.

"You okay, kid?" Shane spoke out. "Be careful where you're going." The boy only shrugged before looking behind us. He made an impatient wave before running off. A girl younger than him was trying to catch up. As she got closer, my breath, even if I didn't really "breathe" anymore caught. I could feel Shane tense up next to me. Coming our way was a miniature version of Alyssa. Or someone who looked very much alike her.

"Shane," I said with a small warning in my voice.

"I know," he answered. "It's not her, that's not Alyssa."

**Shane's POV**

Alyssa. My sweet, dead sister. The sister who seemed to be walking right towards me in mini-me form even though I could clearly tell it wasn't Alyssa. It wasn't my Alyssa. The girl stopped in front of us, clearly out of breath. "Ex...cuse me," she said in a small, gentle voice. It was soothing, almost like Claire's when she comforts me, or when she was really tired. "Please forgive Donovan's actions. He doesn't always think about others when he's in a mood."

"Ah...uh...," I say trying to find my voice. Micheal lightly slaps me on my back before reassuring the girl that everything was A-okay.

"Great!" She said before walking around us. "Have a good day!"

"Wait!" I call out. Micheal stares at me, but I ignore him. "Could you tell us where we can find West Lot street? We're looking for the Glass house." The little girl eyed us for a moment before answering. It seemed to me that the girl was much wiser than she looked.

"I'm going that way if you'd like to come." Micheal and I both readily agreed, and started to follow the girl's tiny steps. As smart as she sounded, the girl still dressed her age with sparkly pink shoes with a white and pink polka-dot dress. Her dark brown hair was held in lopsided pigtails as if they couldn't agree to be even. I could feel Micheal's stare on me most of the walk there. I knew he just wanted to make sure I was okay, but truthfully, I had no fucking clue what I was feeling at the moment. About five minutes later, we were standing in front of the Glass house.

It was still the same old except it looked much nicer. The exterior seemed to have been re-painted recently while missing shingles on the roof had been replaced as well. The boy from earlier, Donovan was waiting on the porch. He narrowed his eyes when he saw Micheal and I. "Why did you bring them? And what took you so long? Mom was mad at me because you're so slow, and said I couldn't have any cookies until you came back." The little girl only stuck her tongue out at him before brushing past him.

"They wanted to come to the Glass house so I assumed they knew Auntie." The girl said before going inside. Donovan looked at us weirdly.

"You know my mom?" He asked. Micheal and I exchanged looks. As much as the Glass house looked different, it definitely was Micheal's house, but it also definitely hadn't had children in it. Before either one could answer, the front door opened, and out walked Eve. Or someone who looked like Eve, but older. Um...what?

**Micheal's POV**

It was Eve. No, it was Eve, but older. Her hair was still dyed black, but now was a sleek bob with side bangs that were dyed red. She was wearing a tight black dress that looked like it was made out of ten different materials with a leather jacket and leggings. Her features were a little more sharper than the Eve I knew, but all it did was make her look more dramatic...in a good way. The moment she saw us, surprise lit up in her face. Then shock. Then horror. Then back to surprise.

"Donovan, you can go and eat your cookies now. Make sure you don't eat too many though." Eve told the boy who rushed inside with a blur. The moment he was gone, the Eve so familiar to Shane, and I returned. "Are you fucking kidding me, right now? Is that my husband, and the jackass Shane, but like younger? I don't understand. You're supposed to be on tour-" she said pointing to me. "And you're supposed to be at work." She said pointing to Shane. "What the fuck is going on? Explain!"

"Hey, it's definitely our Eve after all," Shane nudge me. Eve flipped him off. He laughed. "Look princess," he said. "We're not too sure about what's going on either, but shedding some light on us would be so helpful right now." Eve scrunched up her nose.

"All you need to know is I'm right now 32, and you two are not supposed to be that young looking still." She answered.

"What?!" Shane and I both exclaimed. Oh, we were in Morganville alright, just about 12 years into the future.

"Well fuck," Shane said. "Guess Myrnin's machine can do a few other things we didn't know about."

"No shit, Sherlock" I said. Eve arched an eyebrow at us, and we explained to her the whole story of what had happened. Eve was silent for a long time when we were finished before finally smiling.

"Well, gentlemen. Looks like you're stuck here for a while, so let me be the first one to welcome you to the future, or more importantly, your future." She said. "Oh boy, do I have a lot to explain to you." She paused for a moment when suddenly her eyes widened. "Oh shit! What should I tell Claire when she comes home tonight from work? That her husband suddenly is 12 years younger than he should be. Actually, I think she might like that idea." Shane and I exchanged glances.

"W-we got married?" Shane asked quietly. Eve looked at him with warmth in her eyes.

"Yeah, you guys finally tied the knot." Shane smiled before he frowned a little.

"What do yo mean she would like me younger?"

"Oh, you don't know?" Eve asked innocently. "You gained quite the pounds as you got older, and already are starting to lose hair. Actually I'm surprised Claire is even still attracted to you."

"Guess I'm more charming than my looks. Or maybe I'm so good in bed that she can't leave me." He fired back.

"Gross! There are children on the premises!" Eve exclaimed before going silent as she realized she still had to explain to us the children. "Right," she said when Shane and I didn't say a word. "Donovan, the brown haired boy is Micheal's and I's son while the girl, Carrie is Claire's and Shane's. Luke is also Claire's and Shane's, but you haven't met him yet." Son...son. I had a son?! Can vampires even have kids? Now that I thought about it though, what older Eve was saying made sense. Donovan was my son...or is going to be...or wait... Shit, this is complicated.


	2. Chapter 2

**Shane's POV**

I was a father. Father. Father. That word kept pounding inside my head until I could barely understand what my mind was saying. Father. Father. I jerked when Micheal nudge me. "You okay?" He asked. I nodded before he indicated towards the house. "Eve invited us inside, you coming? Or do you need a few minutes?"

"I'm good," I say rapidly before pushing past him into the house. The interior pretty much looked the same except you could see obvious traces of the children that lived here now. I heard a small gurgle coming from the couch, and as I came closer, I saw the top of a toddler's head. The boy about two stared up at me with Claire's eyes...this had to be Luke...my son. Unlike Carrie, Luke seemed to recognize me as his father because the next thing I knew, he was in my arms hugging my neck.

"Da da," he said happily. "Da da." I could feel Micheal' s presence behind me, and soon Eve's, but all I could focus on was my future son. As unmanly as it was, I could feel tears forming in my eyes. I quickly blinked them away.

"Guess no introductions are needed here," Older Eve finally said. She then focused on Luke. "That's right, da da. That's da da." My arms seemed to be glued to the boy, and only until he wriggled out of them did I let him go.

"What's his full name?" I asked quietly. This was so unreal...it was like I was in that haze from the draug again. Like this was another shattered reality, and truth be told, it could be. This future may never happen, and that boy who I held, and that girl who looked so much like Alyssa may never be mine.

"Luke Franklin Collins," she replied.

"Franklin? As in Frank? My father?" I asked with a little disapproval.

"Claire insisted it was going to be in the name, and at that time you didn't really have much of a choice. She was eight months pregnant, and grumpy as hell." Eve said with a knowing smile. I nod in understandment.

"Gotcha."

"So, while we wait for our Claire to come home, want to hear our wonderful life stories? Or better yet, want to see some moments that you boys skipped over in that time machine of yours?" Eve asked. Micheal and I nodded in unison before we took a seat on the couch. Carrie and Donovan came out of the kitchen just as Eve slipped in a DVD. They took seats on the floor. By the look on their faces, they knew these videos were going to be about them. Luke climbed into Eve's lap as she sat down. The screen flickered a little, and then Claire's face appeared. She was gorgeous. She was smiling as someone's hand was putting make-up on her. Eve was talking in the background.

"You know, Claire, it's not too late to change your mind. We'll all understand if you do." Claire flipped Eve off.

"Like I'd ever do that to Shane," she said. "Besides, even if I did, I don't think that crazy man would be gone from my thoughts until I was dead." You could hear Eve making sounds of agreement.

"True, he's like a little flea. Very hard to get rid of." Eve said as she and Claire burst into laughter. "But no, I'm so happy for the both of you. You two complete each other, anyone can see it." Claire's smile widens.

"I know," she says softly. "I know." The screen then moves on to another scene about Eve and Micheal this time, but I keep replaying the previous scene over and over. It was Claire, my Claire on our wedding day. If only it will really be like that. If only this world, this life I haven't had yet will stay as my future, my reality. If only...

**Micheal's POV**

I was watching Eve on the screen holding a crying baby. Even at her best attempts, she couldn't seem to make the baby happy. Claire came into the shot, and took the baby from Eve's tiring arms. The baby instantly quieted. Eve hit her forehead in defeat. "Alright," she said in a dreading tone. "I'll stop with my whole wicked/cool goth mom getup. It's obvious my baby doesn't like it." Claire gives Eve a sympathetic look.

"He just isn't you'st to it yet," she says.

"Nope, he's just one smart baby. Everyone should be afraid of Eve," Shane said coming next to Claire before she gave him a light punch in the shoulder.

"Don't say that! Apologize." Shane dramatically rubs his arm before giving out a rushed apology to Eve. I can hear myself laughing from the background.

"Well, we know who wears the pants in that relationship." I say. Everyone breaks into laughter as the scene is cut. We watch several more scenes, some of Claire when she was pregnant others of Eve trying to mother Donovan in failed attempts. The last scene made me heart ache as I watched Shane and I trying to father the children. Apparently, we had lost a bet to the ladies, and had to take care of the children for a whole day without their help. Let's just say it ended with Claire finally coming to the rescue. We looked so happy, and carefree. Like the problems Shane and I face back in our own time never existed. Like Morganville was just another town in this world. Like I wasn't a vampire, or to some, a freak. I was a husband. I was a father. I was a man with no worries. I was...

**Shane's POV**

We were on our fourth DVD when the door rattled a little, and then opened. Carrie and Luke jumped up before shouting, "Mama's home!" I slowly stood before turning to face Claire. She was bent over, hugging her children, but I could clearly tell it was her, yet older. As she straightened, the differences were obvious. Her hair was much longer than it was in my time while her womanly body features were slightly bigger, and more defined. She looked hot. Her eyes widened as she saw Micheal and I.

"Shit." She uttered before quickly turning to the kids. "Ooppss, Mommy didn't mean to say that. You know that is a very bad word." Carrie nodded, but Luke had other ideas.

"Shit!" He cried with a grin. However it came out sounding more like "Thit!" Claire shook her head slightly before attempting to correct Luke's vocabulary.

"No Luke, that's a bad word. We don't say it ever. Mommy made a mistake," Claire said. Eve laughed.

"Lighten up C, he is Shane's kid. Eventually he'll know a lot more than that."

"I know," Claire said looking exasperated as Luke kept repeating the word. "But I don't want him to know them yet! What would his future pre-school teacher say? Or his other classmate's parents?"

"Point taken," Eve said, still laughing. After another attempt to fix Luke's vocabulary Claire gave up.

"I hope he'll eventually he'll forget, but for now, would you like to explain what's going on?" Micheal and I both looked at Eve.

"You may need to sit for this one, C." She said before nodding to us. Once Claire was seated Micheal and I explained the whole story again. She sat the whole time in silence, however, her face made many different expressions, some I've never seen Claire make before. When we were done, Claire got up, and came over to me.

"I thought my eyes were playing tricks on me when I saw my husband this young, but guess I'm still healthy as a whistle." She says lightly as her eyes take me in. "It's...I mean...I-"

"It's weird." Eve's voice cuts into Claire's attempt at forming a sentence. Claire nodded.

"Exactly."

"Is it fixable though? Can you send us back to our own time?" Micheal interjects. "I mean it's great to be in my future, and see you both happy and well, but I think I'd like to experience those video shots we just saw for myself." I agreed. As much as I'd like the future to seem this perfect, I have to take one step at a time from my own world, my real reality. Claire is quiet for a while as she thinks things over. Finally she gives us an answer.

"Yes." I let out a whoop of relief while Micheal grins. Claire hurries to continue on. "I mean I'll need some time though. The machine you speak of that sent you here malfunctioned 12 years ago, and Myrnin hadn't bothered me about it since." Without thinking I wrap my arms around the future Claire, and pull her into a hug.

"As long as you can bring us home Claire, that's all that matters." I whisper into her ear. A moment later she hugs me back.


	3. Chapter 3

**Micheal's POV**

After the whole debacle with Claire was over, Eve offered us dinner, and went to go prepare some chicken. Apparently throughout the 12 years, Eve also learned some new recipes besides chili dogs, macaroni, and tacos. Shane was quietly talking with older Claire, Luke and Carrie butting in every once in a while. And me...? I was stuck with Donovan staring at me with an expression I couldn't read. I had tried to make small talk with him earlier, but he only answered with disinterest. Finally, after about another few minutes of staring, he spoke.

"I don't believe you're my dad. He's definitely much cooler looking than you, he's a rockstar." I arch an eyebrow.

"Is he now? Well, if I am not your actual father, then what does he look like?" Donovan grows silent, and I start to wonder if I had somehow hurt his feelings.

"I know he has blond hair," he says quietly. "Um, he uh... his eyes are brown? No, they're blue like mine! And..." I frown. Did Donovan not know what I looked like? I put a hand on his small shoulder before looking him in the eye.

"Don't you know what your father looks like?" Donovan gave a meek shrug.

"He's not around much since he has to tour a lot, and when he is home he usually gets called to city hall to deal with vampire stuff. So when I do see him, I don't really focus on what he looks like. I mean as long as he's with me, what does it matter what my dad looks like?" My fists clench as self-loathing rises into me. What kind of person have I become over the years? Were other issues much more important than my own son? My thoughts then raced to Eve. Oh god. If my son felt lonely then what about Eve? Had I neglected her as well? I cleared my throat as I tried to reign in my temper.

"Do you love him, Donovan? Even if he leaves you alone a lot?" I somehow manage to get out. Donovan leans into me before giving a pat on my shoulder.

"Duh! He's my dad, and I'm going to be just like him when I grow up. In fact, I'm going to be better than him!" I crack a smile as my fists finally loosened.

"I bet you will," I replied. Admiration flew through me as I realized my future son was one amazing kid. One day, maybe not today or tomorrow, but one day I'll proudly say to others that Donovan Glass was my son. Donovan stood up breaking my thoughts. He started walking towards the TV.

"Want to play a video game?" He called over his shoulder. "Winner has to help Mom set the table."

"You're on." About 30 minutes later, I was happily helping Eve set the table. We were talking as if nothing was wrong, that there was no 12 year gap between us. Claire came in a little later, and started to serve the food. Shane was stuck playing babysitter in the living room, but I could tell he didn't mind...for now. That was always one thing that surprised people who didn't know Shane that well. It surprised them how decent of a guy he became with kids instead of his usual jerkass ways. It nearly made Eve faint the first time she saw it, and trust me, that's hard to do. Just as we were sitting down to eat, the front door opened.

"Daddy!" Carrie shouted as she bolted from her chair. Shane and I traded glances before the future Shane walked into the dining room. He nearly dropped Carrie from his arms as his eyes surveyed the scene before him. Fuck...another explanation was needed.

**Shane's POV**

As much as my mind was racing I couldn't help, but notice that I didn't look that bad for being 12 years older than I am now. Although I hadn't believed Eve's description of me before, it still got me wondering on what I did look like in the future. A little more muscle with a more scruffy look, and you have me...in the future. "Claire?" My future self says uncertainly. "What the hell is going on?" Claire smacks her forehead as Luke starts to repeat the word hell.

"Just sit down, Shane, and everything will be explained. Also, watch the language. I don't want to add any more words to our son's colorful vocabulary." My future self's attention quickly turned to Luke.

"What's Mama talking about Luke? What did you learn today?" He asked as he took a seat next to Claire. Claire groaned as Luke happily cried out his new favorite word.

"Shit!" My future self burst out laughing as Claire playfully smacked him.

"You're supposed to be scolding him, not laughing at him. That'll only encourage him!"

"Sorry Claire," my future self said before resting his gaze on me. "So want to tell me now what's going on?" I cleared my throat before telling the whole story again. My future self listened carefully. Once done, he turned to Claire.

"Don't get any ideas, Claire bear. I'm not going to be that young ever again!" It was silent for a long time before every single one of us started to laugh.

"Hey Shane," Micheal calls out to me. "Doesn't look like you mature much throughout these years! Same old Shane." If kids weren't in the room, I would've have seriously flipped that vampire off. Instead I just give him a cheeky smile. He laughs in understanding.

"What are we having?" My future self asks changing the subject. "Chicken? Again, Eve?"

"You don't have to eat it if you don't like it. I'll gladly send you off without any." Eve calmly replied. My future self put on a dramatic hurt face.

"No, Mom, I'll be good. Please let me stay, and eat."

"No!" Luke cried out. Everyone turned their attention to him. He pointed to Eve. "That Evey." He then pointed to Claire. "That Mama. Da da, that Mama." Laughter erupted again, and the rest of the night went down smoothly.

**Micheal's POV**

It was late, but as a vampire, my nature didn't allow me to feel tired so I was sitting by myself in the kitchen. Claire and the children had gone to bed a while after dinner. Eve went to bed about an hour later. Shane stayed up with me as long as he could, but finally crashed on the couch. That idiot; thinking he could stay awake as long as a vampire could. I shook my head as I smiled to myself. "I forgot how weird you could be," Eve said quietly behind me. I jumped up, out of habit making the chair fall toward the floor, but in the last second, I caught it. Eve raised her eyebrows.

"Sorry," I say putting the chair back into the right position. Eve took the seat across from me.

"It's fine. I know back in the time, we always had to watch our backs. I forgot you are from that time, so it's my fault."

"What are you doing up?" I ask taking my seat again. "I mean unless you do some secret weird shit at night now, then I assume you should still be in bed. You're not taking drugs are you?"

Eve flips me off. "Now that I'm older I realize Shane isn't the only immature ass that lives here. No, as much as it may be a surprise to you, I can't sleep through a whole night. I haven't been able to for six years now." Concern fills me, but before I can say anything Eve continues. "No, there isn't anything you can do for me now, or as you in the future, Micheal. In that time machine of yours, you and Shane didn't just miss the good parts, but the bad too. This peace you see with all of us now didn't come for free. And many of us are still trying to keep the peace we have gained. Claire and I have seen a lot of things over these past 12 years, and most of it wasn't pretty. You remember the queen bitch Monica? She's dead. So is half the human population that you'st to live here 12 years ago. They're all dead." I'm at a loss for words. Monica dead? As much as I hated her, it was hard to think that it was even possible for her to die. Same with the fact that half the human population from my time was dead too. Something had happened within these 12 years, something big.

"Eve," I say. "How did Monica die?" As sadistic as it sounded, I had to know how it happened. Eve shuddered.

"The bitch got what she deserved, and even more than anyone bargained for. She..." Eve paused as her breathing became heavy. "She did deserve to die, but not the way she did." I waited for Eve to continue as she took a moment to recollect her composure. "It was about four years ago. We were still in the aftermaths of a big war between humans and vampires. The vampire government officials were a mess, and Amelie had more problems than ever before. Monica had just had a baby boy she named after Richard, her brother. It's hard to explain on what had happened with vampire politics at that time unless you had been there, but let's just say she pissed off the wrong leader." I let out a little huff.

"She has a tendency to do that." Eve gave a weak smile.

"She was captured, and sentenced to execution, but the vampires didn't think it was enough punishment for her. So they killed... her child in front of her before setting her on fire. Amelie hadn't gotten wind of the event until it was too late to do anything except kill the vampires that had taken part of the murder." By now, Eve was full on crying. I got up and crouched next to her.

"I'm sorry Eve," I say as I pull her in. "Monica didn't deserve that no matter how bad she was." Eve nodded into my shoulder.

"Micheal..." she sobbed. "Be warned for when you go back into your own time. The war that's brewing between humans and vampires will be worse than when the draug had come. A vampire's greatest enemy is not some blood sucking water demon, but it's another vampire. One that's very powerful. I can never-"

"Shhhh..." I tell her as I rub her back. "Eve, this is why Shane and I have to go back. We have to change our future whether it's saving Monica from that terrible fate, or by preventing the war from even happening. If all else fails, then we need to go back so when the time does come, Shane and I will be right there to protect you, and Claire. So that you will never have to go another night without any sleep. Do you understand?" Eve nods before hugging me tightly.

"As immature as you both are, I know you can change our future. Go kick some ass." Eve whispered. I hugged her back.

"So, think I should dress up like superman when I save our future?" Eve burst out laughing so loud, it woke up the entire household.


End file.
